Flor de Nochebuena
by hitomiko-chan
Summary: El titulo no tiene nada que ver. Una pequeña insinuación de shounen ai.Los chicos hacen una fiesta de vispera de navidad después de no verse durante 3 años, Hiei no esta presente y Kurama lo echa de menos, pero se encuentran antes de acabar la noche.HxK


Bueno aqui esta un intento de one shot. Le dije a una amiga que escribiria algo para antes de navidad y aqui esta, a tiempo.

Flor de Nochebuena

La víspera de navidad, todos los chicos se habían reunido en el templo de Genkai para celebrar. Después del torneo para elegir al gobernante del Makai, los chicos no habían vuelto a reunirse en tres años y ahora que se presentaba la oportunidad, no iban a dejarla pasar.

El interior del templo estaba hermosamente decorado, gracias a las hábiles manos de las chicas, que se habían tomado un tiempo para preparar todo para la fiesta desde el día anterior. Habían colocado varias mesas pequeñas repletas de comida y bebidas y varias series de luces. Ya todos se encontraban ahí, todos menos Hiei, a quien no habían podido localizar pese a sus grandes esfuerzos.

El ambiente era muy agradable, todos platicaban de lo que había sido de sus vidas durante ese tiempo pasado, comían y bebían. Todos estaban muy animados por el reencuentro, todos menos un joven pelirrojo.

A pesar de los esfuerzos de los otros por levantar su ánimo, Kurama seguía actuando de forma muy distante. No era un secreto para sus amigos que su extraña actitud se debía a la ausencia de la persona que Kurama mas ansiaba ver desde hace tiempo, Hiei.

El tiempo pasaba realmente lento para Kurama, la situación estaba volviéndose insoportable. Disfrutaba mucho la compañía del grupo, pero ya no sentía deseos de estar ahí. Necesitaba un momento para estar solo.

Kurama tomo una copa con vino de una mesa cercana y salió a caminar. Afuera la nieve se amontonaba, dando un aspecto irreal al paisaje que rodeaba el templo. El viento era helado, nada comparado a la calidez de la que se disfrutaba en el interior. Comenzó a bajar lentamente las largas escaleras.

Una presencia a sus espaldas le hizo detenerse. El temor de que fuera simplemente una jugarreta de su mente debido a sus enormes deseos de ver a esa persona le impedía voltear.

-Kurama-

La copa medio llena que sostenía en sus manos cayó al suelo. Él conocía bien esa voz. Esa voz que le era imposible olvidar. Kurama giró lentamente para encontrarse con unos ojos carmesíes que le miraban inexpresivamente.

Hiei no había cambiado a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. Todo en el seguía siendo exactamente igual a como era la última vez que lo vio.

-Hiei, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí. Creí que no vendrías a la fiesta.-

-No vengo a ninguna fiesta. Quería ver como se encontraba Yukina.-

-Ya veo. ¿Es esa la única razón que te trae por aquí?-

-¿Debería haber otra?-

-No. No realmente.-

Era doloroso escuchar esas palabras de parte de Hiei. Su reencuentro no era nada parecido a lo que había esperado en un principio. Tres años sin verlo y Hiei ni siquiera parecía preocuparse por ello, por él.

La vista de Kurama comenzó a nublarse por las lágrimas. Sabiendo que no le sería posible contenerlas, Kurama dio media vuelta y emprendió el regreso al templo en silencio. No iba a permitir que Hiei lo viera en ese momento de debilidad.

Hiei, extrañado por ese gesto, se adelantó y se paró frente a Kurama para impedirle seguir avanzando. El pelirrojo se negaba a mirarlo de frente. Hiei ya desesperado, tiró del cabello de Kurama, para ver su rostro. No pudo evitar mostrar la sorpresa que sintió al ver la expresión de su compañero.

-¿Qué te pasa, Kurama?-

-No es nada. Solo deja que me vaya, por favor.-

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-

-Porque en realidad no te interesa si estoy aquí o no.-

La nieve seguía cayendo y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Ambos chicos tenían los hombros y el cabello cubiertos de nieve. Hiei susurro algo, pero su voz se perdió con el sonido del viento.

-Hiei, voy a regresar al templo.-

Hiei se quedo en silencio, dándole la espalda a Kurama. Parecía que estaba buscando algo entre sus ropas. Kurama se quedo ahí, esperando una respuesta por parte del koorime.

-No pienso acompañarte.-

-¿Estás seguro, Hiei?-

-Sí.-

-Está bien. Espero poder verte pronto otra vez.-

-Espera, Kurama-

Hiei le extendió un pequeño objeto a Kurama. Era un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel plateado, con un pequeño moño verde oscuro.

-Y por cierto, la verdad es que no venía a ver a Yukina. Vine a verte a ti.-

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, Hiei había desaparecido. Kurama se quedo mirando el paquetito en sus manos por un momento, y luego siguió su camino de vuelta al templo con una gran sonrisa.

Todos los otros chicos en el templo estaban preocupados por la repentina desaparición del pelirrojo, y se mostraron muy aliviados al verle entrar nuevamente. Notaron el cambio positivo en la actitud de Kurama, pero no dijeron nada al respecto para no incomodarle.

Parecía que la fiesta duraría al menos un par de horas más, pero todo parecía más agradable ahora para Kurama, que aún podía sentir la presencia de Hiei observándolos desde la distancia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se que esto no es lo mejor que he escrito, pero no quedo tan mal como esperaba. Más tarde subiré una historia que he estado escribiendo y que considero mucho mejor que esto. Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar review!!

¡¡Feliz Navidad a Todos!! :3


End file.
